Mytho's Pet Shop
by Cillia-san
Summary: [Rated K-plus for Nudity] My first ever fanfic! Just a little fairytale-inspired story I thought of. Anyway...Mytho owns a pet shop on the corner of the street. Although he doesn't get too much costumers nowadays, he still has his special duck that keeps him going. But what happens when she walks astray when another human boy catches her eye?
1. Mytho's Pet Shop

**Sup ppl! :D Cillia-san here with my very first fanfic! Hope you like :3 I got the idea after going to a pet shop and seeing ducks for sale o3o**

Chapter 1:

Ahiru sat down in the pebbly floor of her spacious cage. She was tired after a long day of being pet and picked up. Being a pet duck in a pet shop is not always the easiest of jobs for an animal. Ahiru looked out through the bars. Mytho, the owner of the pet shop, was sweeping the floor, over which children had spilled bird feed and shedded fur and plucked feathers had settled. As he walked by Ahiru's cage, Mytho smiled a sweet smile at the yellow duck and continued on. Ahiru and Mytho were good friends. He had found the duck near a dumpster and decided that she was lost or had no home. Mytho was a huge animal lover and was kind enough to take her home and get to know her. He named her Ahiru, which is Japanese for "duck." Ahiru was Mytho's pet as a kid, but all that was 4 years ago. After Mytho opened his own pet shop, he kept her there with the other animals, although he would never put her up for sale. He even knew Ahiru's secret…

Ahiru flapped her wing in greeting and grinned (If ducks _can_ grin, that's what she was doing) as Mytho walked on to the door. He flipped the "OPEN" sign on the door so it read "CLOSED" and sat down on his chair by the payment counter and sighed.

"What a day…" Mytho sighed, weaving his fingers threw his white, feathery hair, "Business hasn't been doing as well lately…I hope things pick up."

Ahiru's wings and tail drooped a bit. Then she knocked on her cage door.

"Quack!" She said.

"Haha…aren't you impatient," Mytho chuckled and got up, walking over to the supplies wall. He stared at a certain collar that hung in the clothes section, brown leather, and looking older than the rest, adored with silver embroidery and in the center, a glistening red pendant. Before he went over to it, he opened the top of Ahiru's cage, from which Ahiru flew awkwardly from the floor of the cage onto the top of it, and then lightly flew down onto the wooden floor of the pet shop. When Ahiru looked up, Mytho was already coming back to her with the collar. Mytho smiled as he slipped it around her neck, and took his finger, which he had dabbed in her water bowl, and briskly whisked it across the side of her yellow little face. The duck's pendant began to glow red, and with it, she transformed. Her feathers flew off and behind her, transforming into long, red hair. Her duck body became the body of a young girl, and her bill turned into a cute upturned nose and a little human mouth. A pretty human girl with the exception of a pair of little golden wings in the back, with a bit of water still on her cheek, had taken the place of a little duck who was standing there, but a few seconds before. Without clothes, the girl was completely naked except for the leather choker she was still wearing, but her extremely long and wavy hair covered her. Mytho fetched some clothes and handed them to his duck. She took them with a smile.

"Haha! Thanks, master!" Ahiru winked and grinned from ear to ear.

Ok, so yes, this was Ahiru's little secret. She was a duck that could turn into a girl with the help of a bit of water and by putting on her collar with the magic red pendant. Ahiru was Mytho's pride and joy, a magical duck-girl that loved him like an owner and was adorably sweet and goodhearted. She even offered to do chores for him around the pet shop, although she was a bit clumsy (she was a duck after all, what do you expect?) but loved to lend a hand (or wing, whatever) and help Mytho smile.

**Thanks so much for reading :D! This was just a one-chapter kind of thing, but more Princess Tutu stories are coming soon! :3 have a nice day!**


	2. The Young Man

**Special Thanks to littlepunk62 for that one review that told me I should continue. Just one review was enough! Can you believe it? Anyway, I'm gonna tell you the story now. Ok. Bye.**

Chapter 2:

Ahiru eyes glistened with happiness and she smiled even wider when she had put on the clothes Mytho gave her. It was a new dress, a white sundress with a yellow trim and a yellow cloth rose, whose stem swirled around on the bottom of the skirt and came up to the sleeveless top. Then, Ahiru put on her shoes. A pair of golden ballet toe-shoes, which Ahiru laced up vigorously. Mytho watched Ahiru twirl around the pet shop in her new outfit. Despite being a duck, when she wasn't nervous or tense, she could dance extremely well. Of course, she had some short-cuts, which included Mytho's tutoring, as Mytho was a talented dancer himself, as well as her wings, that when stretched out and curved around her made her spins and turns more graceful and tight. She was jumpy and full of energy, and so adorable that Mytho didn't mind at all that she was being counter-productive, for as she cleaned, her quick twirls resulted in more feathers falling on the floor. Suddenly, Mytho saw his duck's face jerk to the window, and his eyes followed her gaze. It was at the window. Ahiru pranced over to in and hoisted herself up on the windowsill and stared out. Mytho realized what she was looking at. The sun was speedily setting, and soon the shop grew dark.

"It's beautiful…" Ahiru mumbled her eyes unblinking.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Mytho said and tilted his head slightly to one side.

Without turning around, Ahiru nodded, and softly swung her hanging leg back and forth. Mytho grinned and rolled his eyes, and reached out to his duck. Ahiru turned around and took his outstretched hands.

_Click_. Mytho unlocked the door to his house and stepped in. He looked at his little duck, who was tenderly clutching his light-gray sweater, and ruffled her red hair.

"Goodnight, Ahiru," Mytho whispered, and slid off her collar. Ahiru reverted to her old, yellow-feathered self, and climbed out of her new sundress.

"Quack," She replied, and swiftly waddled off, and stretched out her delicate wings. She flapped them a few times, and was lifted up, over the trees, and out of sight. Mytho kept looking at his now-empty front yard for a few more minutes, than sighed, and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Ahiru flew a bit longer until coming to a lake, which was her home. The lake was beautiful, with crystal blue water and surrounded by pine trees, but was isolated from the busy town that was where the pet shop was, and therefore was seldom visited by anyone other than Mytho, herself, and the other animals that made their homes there; the squirrels and the birds in the trees, the fish in the lake itself, and the occasional deer. But tonight, as late as it was, Ahiru spotted another human. He was sitting by the bank, with a notepad out and a pen. He had black hair which he had tied into a pigtail, with long bangs that flew into his face, and every so often he would brush them behind his ear, although he seemed too busy to bother with it. When he looked up at the moon that now sat above him, Ahiru saw that his eyes sparkled with a dark green. Ahiru came down onto the opposite side of the lake and stared at him. She was red under her feathers and her heart beat at a gradually increasing rate. The little duck was in love at first sight.

"Quuuuuaaaa…" Ahiru swooned. But when the young man looked up, Ahiru dashed behind a bush. The man continued to look, narrowing his eyes, as to try to see in the dark, but then he shrugged and continued with his writing. Ahiru, slowly came out from behind the bush, and crept over to the bank, and quietly dived under the water. She felt the water around her caress her little body as she swam through the dark-blue world, lit only by the moonlight above her head. As slowly and quietly as she could manage, Ahiru popped up to breathe, but the man spotted her. But he didn't seem to care all that much. Ahiru narrowed her eyes and thought, _Geez, why did I care so much! I'm just a duck…_Ahiru sighed and continued to the other side, where the man was. Ahiru blushed so hard she was surprised her feathers weren't turning red as she stepped onto the bank where he was and where her nest was. But she pushed on and sat down in her nest of reeds and moss. Ahiru looked down at her little webbed feet and squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about her feelings. _I'm in love with him, aren't I? Love at first sight…Mytho used to read fairytales to me, and that's how it always was with the princess and her lover…But I'm no princess, I'm just a duck. Who am I to think I feel human emotions? I can never really be human, though I can disguise as one…_ The little duck hugged herself and opened her eyes. _I won't give up._ She thought, with a determined fire in her eyes. Then her head perked up as she heard a rustling noise. The man had gotten up and was walking away. Ahiru blinked absently and sat back down. Then she fell asleep, with the determined fire now blazing in her heart.


	3. The Missing Ahiru

**Ughhh… I haven't gotten around to updating in a million years… Well, here's the chapter.**

**Once upon a time, there was a man who fell in love with beautiful doll. One day, a witch used some magic to give the doll life. He was so content with his doll- he had the world's most precious and innocent love all to himself. But what if the doll herself loves another man?**

Chapter 3:

When he woke up, Mytho proceeded with his usual morning routine. He stepped out of bed, feeling refreshed. He opened the window in his room to let in the golden, summer sunlight, and in the beauty of the moment he just started dancing. He moved his arms up and down, then to the side, while gracefully stepping in the direction of his dresser which was opposite to his own bed. He then did a little twirl and a big leap (yeah he's a dancing nut) and landed in front of his dresser, and with much vigor, opened the drawers and picked out an outfit (a long sleeved, dark purple shirt with white jeans and some black sneakers) He seemed practically giddy as he spun around the room and then exited the room in a swaying fashion. Mytho was a terrific dancer, and he looked super cool doing it. Still dancing into his kitchen, he made a quick breakfast of Drosselmayer-O's (see what I did there) and coffee. He packed himself a sandwich and a can of Edel-Cola (see what else I did there) and continued to walk and spin with poise and twirled right to his front door. (And yes, he pretty much does this everyday)

Usually what happens is that his little duck is sitting in front of his doorstep at this point. Well, that is what's happened every day for the past two years. But today, when he opened the door to see his duck friend, all that greeted him was his shabby-ish welcome mat and the morning dew. Mytho stared blankly at the empty scene for a few more seconds and then started freaking out.

"O-O-Oh my GOSH! W-where…?!" Mytho clutched the hair on the sides of his head and started getting really nervous. It may not strike someone as that crazy (Uh, dude?) But there's three reasons why he's having a something that's just a step away from a nervous breakdown. First, Mytho was a protective sort of fellow who hated to see any sort of harm come to his loved ones or other animals. He's pulled all sorts of stunts in the blind protection of helpless animals. Like one time, he jumped out of the window of a tall building to save a baby bird (guess how he got out of that one, folks) Second, he LOVED DUCK to death. She was more than just a prized possession, she was his only family. Third, this routine had been going on for _two years_ straight! It was just so regular, Mytho had forgotten this scene- an doorstep with no duck. The only place he could think of was the lake. _Maybe she's just sleeping in_… Mytho thought with a flutter of hope. But it was quickly squashed when he couldn't spot her. Mytho put and hand over his mouth and wondered if a fox had got her, or a butcher had shot her. (haha, it rhymes) He walked over to her nest to check if there were any clues. He almost expected a fox's scratch marks and a disturbed nest, looking like something was dragged out of it. But there was no such thing.

What he saw was a note. On a light green leaf, a crude note had been written. What was on it was a webbed foot mark and the words, 'town, brb' were scribbled in mud. Mytho put the leaf in his pocket (next to her magic collar) and his fear ebbed away as he decided that the only thing he could do was go to his pet shop and wait for her. He went into this reluctantly, but did so none the less. As he walked away from the crystal blue lake, he looked to the sky, wondering where his duck was.

You may have guessed where Ahiru is (hooray for breaking the fourth wall), or maybe not. But I'll tell you now: She was in town, looking for her dark-haired love.

**:D Thanks for reading! But now I have a dilemma, and I need your help. I got a new idea for a fanfic, but I also want to work a bit on this fanfic. What do you think I should do? Leave a comment with your answer (I barely ever check my inbox, sorry). Thanks in advance~ **


End file.
